deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Raiden vs Asuna Yuuki
R vs AY4.jpg|Simbiothero V4 R vs AY3.jpg|Simbiothero V3 R vs AY2.jpg|Simbiothero V2 R vs AY.jpg|Simbiothero R vs AYGB.jpg|Genderbender Version (Simbiothero) R vs AYVS.jpg|Simbiothero Asuna vs Raiden.PNG|Gogeta46power Raiden vs Asuna Yuuki' '''is a What-If Death Battle by Simbiothero Description '''Metal Gear vs Sword Art Online! '''The fight between two swordsmen only thing that compares to its ability is its speed. Interlude Wiz: The sword, a weapon that can be both elegant and lethal. '''Boomstick: But these two combined it with a speed that comes to be ridiculous, Raiden, Jack the Ripper.' Wiz: and Asuna Yuuki, The lighting flash. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Raiden Wiz: In the 1980s, Raiden, or also known as Jack took part in a civil war in Liberia. It was the best soldier of a group formed by child soldiers, for which he received the leadership of the battalion and the nickname;" Jack the Ripper" Boomstick: If you would like English murderer who killed prostitutes at night? Wiz: exatly, at that time he met George Sears (Solidus Snake), who trained him and taught him all his skills as a soldier and warrior. At the end of the conflict, the rest of the members of his unit returned to their respective countries, living with their pain and memories of childhood, however Jack suppressed, temporarily forgetting its past, returning to the United States, Jack was captured by the Patriots. It was subjected to a virtual reality training, learning the handling of weapons, developing their skills and strategic thinking in a digital environment. Due to this training Jack developed a lack of feeling of the reality, coming to doubt of their own memories. Boomstick: But as the history of raiden is too long and that possibly take us all day, only say that you won a super cool body of cyborg combined with ninja and a sword that would do any made in the pants. (Cue Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance OST - Rules of Nature Extended) Wiz: Since his childhood, raiden was trained by solidus snake and the Army's virtual training, his mental state and capacity were well suited to combat operations behind enemy lines. He was calm under pressure, adaptive, and somewhat critical. This training and conditioning also put penalties on some of his social capabilities and mental stability, After becoming a cyborg, Raiden possessed incredible superhuman strength, speed, and endurance. Boomstick: Raiden thanks to its body of cyborg also is capable of generating electricity, raiden demostrate such an ability when preventing a group of Haven Troopers from reaching an immobilized Snake / Raiden Funcionários lightning-like powers, conducting electricity all over his body with which have struck down several of the would-be attackers after he turned on the ceiling sprinklers and made it so I could create electric bolts in the air until the water stopped. Wiz: Raiden's superhuman speed enabled him to run extremely fast for great distances. It can run at speeds faster than sound, but in relation to the arm can quickly pass the sword faster than light and constantly strikes. Boomstick: The main weapon of raiden is the High-frequency sword or also known as muramasa. Wiz: This oscillation weakened the molecular bonds of anything it cut, thereby increasing its cutting ability. Striking, cutting, and thrusting attacks were performed with the blade, with the sharpened edge and point used for lethal attacks, and the blunt edge used as a clubbing weapon. Proficient users were also able to wield the blade with such accuracy and speed that they were able to deflect bullets. Boomstick: Think that raiden can no longer be more bad ass with his cyborg body and his sword? as we introduce the Ripper mode. (Cue [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JkwLHDx-zzc Metal Gear Rising Revengeance Music - The Stains of Time] ) Wiz: The Ripper Mode was state that Raiden entered during the World Marshal Incidents. The name was derived from "Jack the Ripper", a nickname Raiden earned during his time as a child soldier in Liberia. Boomstick: Raiden entire personality changes. going to be in all the sense of the word an a machine killer, raiden also in this State not feel pain, because in this state their pain sensors are completely off. Wiz: Raiden to proved able to defeat characters as a Vamp, Blade Wolf, Sundowner, Monsoon, Mistral, Sam, and the same Senator Armstrong, also even before obtaining her cyborg body, raiden demonstrated being able to defeat even the same solidus snake. Boomstick: but as in everything in life has its faults, raiden is yours, as it was defeat by Sam Rodrigues at their first meeting or that muramasa was destroyed by at senator armstrong as if nothing, yet not want to get with the ninja version of genos. Sam: Now I see. You deny your weapon its purpose! It yearns to bath in the blood of your enemies... but you hold it back! Raiden: No... My sword is a tool of justice. Asuna Yuuki (Cue HD Sword Art Online "Crossing Field" Remix (EO Dubstep Remix) ]) Wiz: After getting caught in the game, Sword Art Online and accept the truth of that world, Asuna spends about 4 days fighting in the Dungeon of the floor 1 to raise their level. Boomstick: Four days to pass the first level? Wow, and then they say I'm slow for take me two hours to pass me the first level of Super Mario Bros, but well, there she sees with gary stu more big I known, Kirito, first and then to then speak with, but she falls unconscious by exhaustion. Luckily, our gary stu manages to take it out of the Dungeon and this informs you awake after about the first meeting of strategy against the head that will take place at Tolbana. Wiz: Then pass many events that if them did all we would take much time but it important is that asuna is falls in love with of kirito until the point that is married in the game. Boomstick: be married in a video game? that is possible? Wiz: Don't I look to my, I not wrote the anime. Boomstick: in the real world, asuna does not possess any special skills but if in the game where is the player most fast in the world of the game thanks to its speed and skill with the sword, but of course, only while not hijacking it so gary stu looks like the hero of the story. (Cue 『 REMIX 』 Sword Art Online II - OP 2 FULL「Courage) Wiz: the main weapon of asuna is the Lambert Light that is only a sword without any kind of attack or as this sword in a game, does not have any effect or gives to asuna no special ability. Boomstick: Although lambert light not you no ability nor has anything like this (like all game) special attacks as the Star Splash, consists in a precise hit eight thin rapier blade combo. Although each stroke individually does not cause great harm, although the number of impacts is overwhelming. Wiz: the Flashing Penetrator, asuna is driven towards the enemy at a great speed leaving in its wake a trail of light similar to a comet. This also produces an effect of sound similar to a stampede supersonic. Boomstick: Quadruple Pain, asuna located his rapier to a side to the shoulder pointing it toward its goal, then, rapier shines with a blue glow and are performed four direct hits at a high speed. Wiz: The Starry Tear, asuna rapier begins to shine blue and is then directed to the bottom left of the goal and Mother completo de Rosario, the attack begins with five consecutive stabbed in a straight line from the top right to the bottom left. Later, asuna picks up his sword and runs other five consecutive stabbed in a straight line from the top left to the bottom right. The two lines forming an X. Finally, asuna leans its body and uses all its force to carry to out the last hit directly in the intersection of both lines. Boomstick: Asuna not we could consider a damsel in distress because she was the one who helped kirito defeating Akihiko Kayaba, the creator of SAO, although it has a very low fenders, a very limited arsenal, and defeated in the last level of SAO, that funny is to defeat the creator of the game in his own game but not spend the last level. Asuna: I‘m not going to die. Because I’m the one who will protect you. Death Battle Asuna is observed walking around a city, until you see a huge explosion in the distance. Asuna: What was that? Asuna runs to where the explosion occurred but arriving a metal gear falls before her, asuna draws his sword to confront the Metal Gear, but without that wait by asuna, metal gear is divided in two, asuna sees that which did was raiden, raiden realizes the presence of asuna. Raiden: Hey, girl, you recommend that out of here. Asuna: a moment, I remember you, you were that killed to kirito! Raiden: What talking about? I not killed to any such kirito. (Cue Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance OST - The Stains Of Time Extended) Asuna: No lie, now, get ready to pay. Raiden: Well, if you want so. FIGHT! Asuna runs at full speed towards raiden to try to cut it with his sword but raiden manages to dodge the attack and then tries to attack with the muramasa but asuna manages to block the attack, asuna gives a kick to raiden that makes it back to then use the splash star, raiden gets eight hits directly but raiden it subject to asuna and then the electrocutes, asuna manages to release be and gives several cuts to raiden to then use the Quadruple Pain, asuna finally gives you an extra cut which makes it go back a few meters, raiden runs against asuna and gives you a cut with muramasa and then a strong kick that sends it flying several meters. Asuna: I.. can't... Lose! Asuna runs towards raiden to a great speed, achieving give you multiple cuts with his sword, but raiden manages to cover is of the last attack and you gives another kick of asuna in the stomach to then give you multiple cuts with muramasa for to the end give you a kick that sends to asuna against a cart. Raiden is attacking asuna as she is on the floor, but asuna manages to dodge the attack then get up and then start to fly and try carried him an air attack on raiden, but it manages to dodge the attack and tries to attack asuna, but it manages to dodge the attack to then carry out Mother's Rosario, launching raiden to fly toward a wall. Raiden: OK, I admit it you're good, girl. Raiden runs towards asuna to Exchange then attack with it. Asuna uses the Flashing Penetrator, achieving impact directly on raiden then and again use splash star, then Quadruple Pain, and ultimately fit him in the stomach your sword to raiden. Asuna: Its... over. Raiden: Doktor... Asuna is surprised by raiden to follow live after all attacks that gave him. Raiden: turn off completely my pain sensors. (Cue Animal I Have Become (Twisted Remix)) Asuna is given account that Raiden is beginning to leave a red aura, this without expecting it, raiden holding his sword and take it out of the stomach to then give a kick that sends it several meters. Raiden: pain... This is why I fight... This is my normal... My nature. Asuna takes a step back. Raiden: It's time to rip! Raiden runs at a high speed against asuna, managing to cut it a bit with muramasa, asuna used again the Star Splash, but raiden manages to Dodge every one of asuna attacks at an incredible speed. Asuna: ...H-how? Raiden: It is time that ends at once. Raiden in a quick motion manages you remove the Lambert Light and then gives it a kick that sends the air to then make a leap. Asuna (in his mind): Kirito... forgive me... Raiden activates the blade mode and at an incredible speed to give you multiple cuts to asuna, to the point that starts it to make it start pieces, raiden disables the blade mode and gives it a kick that sends the remains of asuna to soil, raiden makes a "superhero landing", raiden gets up and clean to muramasa with a finger, while the remains of asuna disappear. Raiden: Sorry, girl, but you left me no choice. K.O! Results (Cue Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - OST - It Has to be This Way ) Boomstick: Ouch, that if you have to hurt. Wiz: Asuna to confronted to many kinds of enemies during his stay in sao, but by his misfortune, raiden is something very different. Boomstick: As we said the defenses of asuna am not very good in comparison to the raiden, as is demonstrated to be capable of receiving large amounts of damage thanks to its body of cyborg, in which tell is to resist the blows of the Senator Armstrong. Wiz: in the case of speed, raiden outperforms asuna as it has been demonstrated to move even at the speed of light, although we must take intoaccount that raiden this is blade mode to do that, but we could assume that even without the blade mode, raiden is still I feel superior to asuna, muramasa is also far superior to the light Lambert as much , since muramasa to shown to be able to not only cut the human body as if it were paper, if not available to shown to be capable of cutting into pieces to a metal gear such as the ray or the excelsus, while the lambert not shown anything like that. Boomstick: in case of strenght, raiden humiliates of way even exaggerated to asuna, as tell me when asuna has loaded something as large as a metal gear, not is you, but think that the victory of raiden was very sharp for asuna. Wiz: The Winner is Raiden. Happy Halloween Everyone. Who would you be rooting for? Raiden Asuna Yuuki Who do you want to win? Raiden Asuna Yuuki Better? Rules of Nature Crossing Field Do you agree with the result of This Death Battle? Yes No Maybe with the result, Yes, but with the reason, No Trivia * Asuna Yuuki is the first character of the anime, Sword Art Online, used by Simbiothero to a Death Battle, the same goes with Raiden, as it is the first character in the series of video games, Metal Gear, in use by Simbiothero. * In various parts of the analysis of Asuna said to Gary Stu to Kirito by several points that make it through one in various parts of the anime, Sword Art Online. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Simbiothero Category:Season 2 Simbiothero Category:Sword Duel Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Black vs White themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Cute vs Cool' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles on a Holiday Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:Completed by Simbiothero Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016